Webs
Webs is a blue-green SeaWing member of the Talons of Peace who became one of the five guardians assigned to take care of the Dragonets of Destiny. He stole Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery by drugging the guards, and, fortunately, he succeeded. He also was the one who stole Glory's egg as a replacement for the broken SkyWing egg. After the incident with the SkyWings, he is the only guardian left alive. According to Morrowseer, Webs needs to be "dealt with" as he would interfere with his plans. He is considered cowardly and weak in his native kingdom, especially to Queen Coral, who is bloodthirsty for revenge against him for stealing her daughter, Tsunami, and absconding away in battle to join the Talons. Tsunami believed Webs who didn't teach her Aquatic or let her near the ocean, ruined her life. However, he indirectly saved her from being murdered by Orca's Statue as an egg. Biography Pre-series After residing in the Kingdom of the Sea most of his life, Webs deserted the SeaWings during the middle of a battle, receiving his reputation for being a coward and traitor. He left behind his mate and his son Riptide, who later joined and worked for the Talons of Peace to meet his father. Webs then switched alliance to the Talons, and had been a Talon for several years. He stole Tsunami's egg from the Queen Coral's Royal Hatchery in order to fulfill the prophecy. Coral hated Webs for this, and wanted to kill Webs should she ever see him again. Sometime before The Dragonet Prophecy, but after he joined the Talons, Webs received a scroll from a fish trader called Where are the Dragonets of Destiny?. He then gave the scroll to Starflight, who read it with Sunny. But before they could finish it, Kestrel and Dune came in and took it away, claiming it was inappropriate for the Dragonets. The Dragonet Prophecy Webs was one of the three guardians who raised the Dragonets of Destiny, whose job was to teach Pyrrhian history. He raised the Dragonets of Destiny along with Kestrel and Dune for six years. The day that Morrowseer came to inspect the dragonets, he saw Glory, the replacement for the dead SkyWing, for the first time. Morrowseer was visibly disgusted with her, and decided she needed to be killed. Webs, who had joined the Talons of Peace to stop killing dragons, refused to do this. Dune, who had been maimed in the war before joining the Talons, refused to participate in the murder as well. Later, Clay and Tsunami accidentally led the SkyWing Queen Scarlet to the mountain. Dune was killed by Queen Scarlet, and Kestrel was kidnapped with the dragonets and taken to the SkyWing Palace. Before Webs could be taken prisoner along with the remaining dragons, he jumped into the river and went to the Talons of Peace to inform them of what had happened. The Lost Heir When the Talons of Peace found out about the guardians' failure a few days later, they told Webs the dragonets had escaped and likely killed Scarlet on the way out. They then stated they had no further use for him, and ordered Cirrus, an IceWing, to kill Webs. However, he got away with the help of Crocodile, a new Talon. Crocodile recommended he go back to the Kingdom of the Sea, as Queen Coral was supposedly merciful these days. Webs did go back, but Coral was still mad about what he did six years ago. She threw him in prison to be later executed. However, the dragonets freed Webs from his prison and decided to leave the Sea Kingdom. To his surprise, though, Crocodile had followed him there. She had secretly been a spy, and informed the SkyWings of the location of the Summer Palace of the Sea. This led to a carefully planned attack by the SkyWings and the destruction of the Summer Palace. Before he got away with the dragonets, he was stabbed by Blister's barb, leaving him critically injured with SandWing poison in his wound. The Hidden Kingdom In The Hidden Kingdom, after the dragonets found the wormhole to the Kingdom of Sand,Sunny brought back some cactus juice which, after a meeting with Blaze, Blaze claimed would heal Webs. The Dark Secret Webs was still in convalescence, but has recovered, thanks to the cactus juice introduced by Blaze in The Hidden Kingdom. The Brightest Night Webs is seen briefly in the healers' hut. He is also mentioned in the epilogue, where Sunny suggests that he be a history teacher at the school on the Jade Mountain. Personality Webs is a somewhat cowardly but honest dragon. He was the most compassionate of the guardians, sometimes bringing them food that they liked and teaching Tsunami and the rest of the dragonets a song about the prophecy at the cost of Dune and Kestrel's annoyance. Webs was horrified when Morrowseer ordered the guardians to kill Glory, possibly because he was the one who brought her egg there, and was the first to deny participation in Glory's murder. Trivia *He is the only guardian to remain alive. *His son Riptide survived the battle when the palace was destroyed. *He told Tsunami that a SeaWing's light-up stripes were used to attract mates. Gallery Tsunami_and_Riptide.jpg Seawing_Tsunami.png Webs by blueranyk-d6hq38e.png The Dragonet's guardians.jpg|Webs is leftmost Sea Dragon.jpg Screen Shot 2014-01-19 at 4.55.39 PM.png Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:SeaWings Category:SeaWing History Category:Males Category:Talons of Peace Category:Protagonists Category:BN Characters